


More Than Just A Day

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Pirate Alliance [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, First Time, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, apologies for all the mistakes, it was hard to read through and edit, old writing is cringey, start of their relationship, there should be more commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: A first time together and start of something new...





	More Than Just A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from ffn. Published 04-22-15. Excuses aside, this wasn't written that long ago and is still horribly cringey. I guess that's a good sign? That I've grown and hopefully have gotten better in my writing.
> 
> Note attached to original:  
> I'd like to dedicate this to Smoker and Tashigi! whoa, wait, let me finish. I've been playing Unlimited World Red and I'm a completionist and those two are very annoying to find. Weeks ago, I got mad and turned off the game and started writing this. And when you read it, you'll probably be able to see that it was written in segments. Anyway, I found our favorite Navy officers recently, so I decided to finish this.  
> Also, this hasn't really been edited, so it might seem redundant in some areas, idk I just wanted to get it posted. Promise though, I will fix it up soon, just hope it isn't too bad.  
> Rat ~

Luffy ran through the jungle towards the beach. He didn't hear anyone following him, but he didn't slow down until he could hear the waves crashing upon the shore. He skidded to a stop when he spotted someone at the edge of the jungle. They were reclined against a large boulder that was part of a rock outcropping overlooking the shore.

"Traffy!" Luffy waved before jumping up to the boulders and plopping down beside him. "I didn't know you were here."

Law opened an eye at him, humming in a noncommittal way. "I came by to see you." Luffy's eyes brightened. "Just to check on your wounds." He added but the adoring look didn't leave Luffy. He sighed and sat up a little straighter. "It looks like you're fine though. Are you heading back to Saboady?"

"Yeah I'll be leaving tomorrow." Luffy said. His breathing had calmed down and he took the moment to rest.

"Why do you sound so out of breath?" Law asked out of curiosity.

"I was running from Hancock."

The surgeon raised an eyebrow at this. "You were running from the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line?"

"Yeah, she's nice and all, but she won't shut up about marriage and kids and stuff." Luffy looked over at Law when he heard him laughing. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny and ironic."

"But she's not made of iron… Is she?"

"Never mind Straw Hat." Law leaned back. "Maybe you'll get it when you're older."

"Hey, I'm nineteen!"

' _And apparently devoid of a sexual drive._ ' Law thought.

"I get what she means. I just don't care about that stuff." The teen huffed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, because getting married and all that means settling down and not going on adventures. I'll do it later. After I find One Piece." Law smirked at this. "Besides aren't you suppose to marry the one you really love?"

He sighed. "I guess. Don't really think about that kind of thing."

There was a moment of silence while Luffy sat in deep thought. "Hey Law?"

"What?"

"Does it have to be a guy and a girl to have kids?"

"Yes…"

"So only they can get married?"

"Not exactly." Law sighed. "It's not common but same sex marriages do exist. Why?"

"I was just thinking. I don't feel the same way Usopp and Sanji do about girls. I've seen Nami naked before, and Hancock too, but that's all it was. Just… them without clothes. I didn't feel whatever it is…"

The older captain had this weird nagging feeling that this was probably one of the deepest conversations Luffy had ever had. "What about men?" He inquired.

"What about?"

"Do you like men?"

"I don't know. I've never felt anything like what Sanji and Hancock describe for anyone." Luffy sighed. "Maybe something is wrong with me…"

"I don't think so." Law sat up again. "Come here." He pulled Luffy a little closer.

"Are you going to check?" Luffy asked. Traffy was so nice. He came back to make sure Luffy was alright even after it had been two years. He vaguely heard Law muttered that he wasn't going to bother with checking. The next thing he knew the surgeon's lips covered his own and he was being held in place. A small squeak escaped him as he was pulled into Law's lap.

When they parted, Luffy's cheeks were covered in a deep blush. He didn't understand whether he was excited or scared or why he was trying to hide his face in Law's shirt. He felt Law chuckle and he suddenly decided he love that sound. The vibration from deep within echoing into his own confused ears. His hat had fallen back on to his shoulders and he left it there when he finally let Law's shirt go and sat back a little.

"Can you do that again?" Luffy asked, he sounded quiet to himself and he didn't know why.

"Hm… no."

Luffy snapped his head up, glaring Law in the eye. "Why not?!" Why did it matter? But that little voice was suddenly stampeded over by the onslaught of emotions and drive that was Straw Hat.

"Because you-!" Law didn't finish. Luffy pulled him forward by his shirt and crashed their lips together. Thrown off by the sudden movement, Law's hand slipped to side and he lost their support causing him to fall back with Luffy over him. His head throbbed and he blinked up at Luffy. His hand reached up behind the teen's head and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. He felt Luffy's hands flatten against his chest as he sat back up; pulling Luffy into a more comfortable position in his lap.

When they parted this time, Law flicked Luffy on the nose. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because…" Luffy trailed off. He didn't know actually. Law waited but Luffy didn't continue. He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back. "I want more." Luffy whispered.

"Hm... why?"

"I don't know. I feel weird here." He held a hand to his abdomen.

"Ok," He pulled him close and let Luffy clumsily kiss him again. He raised his head slightly and responded with his tongue darting inside sliding across Luffy's. The teen squeaked and backed away. Law smirked. "I thought you wanted more," He ran his thumb over Luffy's bottom lip. "Or did you want something else?"

"The feeling inside." He muttered. "I want this." He pressed his hand to his stomach. Suddenly the teen's eyes brightened and he placed an ear to Law's chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Your heart, it sounds like mine."

Law bit the inside of his cheek. His heart was beating fast, yes, but that was a natural reaction. "Straw Hat," He began. It didn't seem like Luffy was listening though. He sighed. What harm would it do to indulge him? Odds are he didn't know what he was feeling but once explored he'd either back down or let Law go ahead. He didn't have anything to lose. "Hey, you wanted more, right?" Luffy sat up and nodded. "Then let's get off this rock."

Luffy's smile brightened and he stood quickly, pulling Law up with him. "Come on." Luffy hopped down and paused for a moment. Law landed beside him, turning his head in the direction Luffy was watching. In the distance were a pair of Kuja hunters. The teen placed a finger over his lips as he pulled Law away by the wrist.

* * *

The grass was cool under his skin. He stared up at the glowing beetles, like a starry sky under the root system of this giant tree. Lightly calloused fingers ran down his side causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. Law's mouth trailed kisses back up his stomach to his scar. He ran his tongue across the mark. Luffy gasped lightly. "Law..." He clenched his hand around the blades of grass. Law leaned up and kissed Luffy gently.

The waves fell upon the sand not too far away as the sun set, small rays of orange light made their way to the couple. Luffy relaxed, letting go of the grass and just feeling. He lifted his hips slightly to help Law remove his pants. Talented hands made their way down and caressed his thighs. He felt the urge to close his legs but pushed it away when Law's hand grazed near his manhood.

Law wondered how it had escalated to this. From simply checking up on Luffy to exploring his body. He brushed over Luffy's length with a gentle touch while kissing the teen again. Luffy moaned and pushed into Law's hand.

"Straw Hat," Law called. Luffy opened his eyes. His question died in his throat as he looked down into the honest open eyes of Monkey D. Luffy. Instead, the surgeon placed a kiss on his forehead. A small nagging voice in the back of Law's mind screamed for him to stop. That this was the enemy and to back away before it was too late. Before he fell victim to the charm of this young man.

' _I'm a willing victim._ ' Law pulled Luffy closer. He molded his mouth over his again, knowing he would never get tired of the taste. He kissed him breathless again and again, getting lost in the sensation. Finally, he slipped his hand between them and went back to Luffy's weeping cock. He had been surprisingly patient, he deserved a reward.

Luffy whimpered against Law's lips as he began to pump him softly, deliberate slowness driving the teen crazy with each movement. Law nipped at his lower lip, swiping his tongue across before pushing inside. He squeezed once around Luffy's base before increasing speed.

The younger captain gasped out and Law dropped his attention down to his neck, kissing and sucking his way across to his shoulder. "Traffy..." Law bit down harshly at the nickname making Luffy arch against him and buck up into Law's hand.

' _What are you doing Trafalgar? There's no need for this._ ' There wasn't, or there hadn't been. Now Law would've shot himself if he tried to leave. Somewhere between that first kiss and Luffy pulling him into this alcove beneath the tree roots, a short span of what probably hadn't even been five minutes, he had fallen for this teen. Which, he was aware, made no sense. He owed Straw Hat nothing, had no prior connection to the teen before Saboady, he wasn't wanting that badly was he? No, it was just Luffy. He had felt this when he was watching over him during his recovery. A lot of people fell into this trap of his. He subconsciously brought out the best in others and it made them flock to him. A bubble of anger appeared in Law's mind. Was he jealous? He'd be lying to himself now if he didn't admit that Straw Hat was attractive in more than one way. He suddenly felt possessive. What was wrong with him?

Law sucked harshly at the bite on Luffy's shoulder. He pushed Luffy back a little before lowering his mouth to Luffy's erection. The teen watched, his elbows keeping him propped up. Law smirked as he sucked on the head. He ran his tongue down the underside, nipping lightly at the skin of his balls before coming back up and taking all of his cock into his mouth. Luffy attempted to push farther into the heat around him but he kept him pin down. He hummed in delight at all the sounds he got from Luffy as sucked him off. The vibration shot down the teen's dick and tingled through the rest of his body. Toes curling in the grass Luffy spread his legs, welcoming Law between them.

The surgeon continued his oral worship of Luffy, every moan and cry going straight to his dick. He ran his hands down Luffy's thighs, massaging the soft skin and hard muscle. "Oh," Luffy panted. "La-aaahh! ...Traffy" Luffy ran his hand through Law's short hair, nails scraping across his scalp. The hot sensation in his stomach grew to its peak and he came in Law's mouth.

Law growled as he swallowed Luffy's seed. The teen had pulled his hair and still had a tight grip on the tresses. He dragged his lips off the soft cock, nipping at the sensitive head and removed Luffy's hand with a not so gentle squeeze. Luffy whimpered underneath him. He fisted Law's shirt and pulled him close. "Stay."

Law nodded. He hadn't planned on leaving. Though he probably should before things got worse. That thought was immediately buried when Luffy pulled him down and cuddled against his chest. He actually felt sleepy anyway. Letting his eyes drift shut he wrapped an arm around Luffy and dozed off.

* * *

Law's eyes blinked open to dark surroundings. The warmth of Luffy's body was still near, though not completely on him. The teen was sitting up next to him, their legs touching, still slightly intertwined. He could hear the ocean, the waves lapped calmly and cool breeze rustled the grass he lay on bringing with it the sweet scent of wild flowers.

He shifted, brushing his hand across Luffy's lap. The rubber pirate chuckled and took his hand in his before laying back down, resting his head on Law's chest.

"It's a little past midnight." Luffy said suddenly.

"Hm?" Law hadn't asked but it was nice to know anyway.

Luffy raised his arm and Law could just barely make out his hand pointing up. "The beetles just left. They hunt after midnight then come back here to sleep. They glow so that other animals won't eat them." Luffy hummed absently before he looked up at Law. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine." Law was about to close his eyes when he felt Luffy shift and suddenly straddle him. His eyes had begun to adjust and he could make out the shining reflection in his eyes. "Straw Hat?"

"Take me,"

"What?" Did he hear that right?

Luffy's brow furrowed. "I said it right, didn't I? I'm pretty sure that's what Sanji always tells Zoro..."

Pushing that unwanted piece of information aside, Law wondered if Luffy knew what he was asking for. And how dangerous this situation was becoming? Law took in the young pirate, noticing how very naked he still was from their earlier activities. "I don't think-"

"Nope, I said it right." Luffy confirmed with himself. He gave a short nod. "Take me,"

Law refused to believe he might be blushing. He wasn't going to deny that he was already getting hard but he was not blushing. He coughed lightly and ran his hands up Luffy's thighs. "Do you realize what you're asking?"

Luffy nodded. He took one of Law's hands and guided it farther up to his crotch where it came in contact with his own semi-hard member. A hiss slipped past his lips as Law grabbed it and started lazily stroking him. "This'll hurt a little," He warned. Luffy kept an apprehensive gaze on him, the intensity in his eyes sent a shiver down the surgeon's spine.

He laid Luffy down on the grass and settled between his legs. Pressing kisses against his shoulder he ran his hands down his arms to his wrists. Luffy let out a breathy moan as Law's teeth made their way down to a pink bud and scraped along the skin. He licked at the sensitive area before shifting over and wrapping his lips around the other one.

Luffy gasped and pushed up, rubbing his body against Law's. Long fingers found their way down between his legs. "T-Traa... Traff-fy," He panted hotly.

Law kissed down his chest and stomach, taking a moment to kiss the head of his member before moving on down to his thighs.

He didn't know why he was being so gentle. Well, he did, he just hadn't expected it to have such an effect on his behavior. Not during sex at least... He looked back at the hot moaning mess of a teen beneath him. Law's pants grew more uncomfortable and he squeezed the base of Luffy's dick. "Hey Straw Hat?" Hazed over eyes focused on him. "Suck me off," The teen looked at him confused. "Like I did for you," He ran his hand back up the young man's shaft. "It'll help."

Luffy nodded vaguely, too light headed to attempt to understand. He pushed himself up and leaned forward against Law as the other captain moved back a little to accommodate him. He gripped the waist band of Law's pants, fumbling with the button and zipper; brushing his member every time his hold slipped. Finally, he managed to unfasten the article of clothing and slide it down Law's hips. Law watched as Luffy licked his lips and neared his own throbbing erection. He pumped him once more, urging him on gently, before putting three of his fingers in his mouth.

Luffy breathed deeply through the nose before lowering himself the rest of the way. He shyly licked the head. The satisfied sigh from Law above him made the heat in his stomach spread and he moved forward to take it in his mouth this time. Law moaned as he removed his wet fingers. He ran his free hand through Luffy's hair in an encouraging way. He sucked on the tip before slipping his lips farther down, allowing his tongue to slide across the sides.

He heard Law groan quietly over him. With a smile, he began to eagerly move his head and tongue the same way he had felt Law do to him. "Straw Hat…" He felt Law's hot breath on his shoulders as he leaned over him. Just as Luffy came back up and was about to go back down, he felt something cool slip inside him.

Luffy yelped in shock, his teeth bumping Law's cock. Law placed his hand at the base of Luffy's skull stilling him. A muffled apology came from the teen, he shifted a bit at the odd intrusion. "It's ok… Just watch your teeth." Luffy nodded and began to slowly bob his head, taking more and more of Law in each time. The surgeon let a moan pass and waited until Luffy relaxed a little more; he curled his finger slightly.

A whimper or a whine, but he didn't slow his pace. He held on to Law's hips and thighs tightly as a second finger made its way in. Law pulled them out before pushing them back in slowly. He was beginning to get use to the feeling, still odd but bearable. Law paused over him, his mouth coming up from the base to suck on the head. He felt the vibrations in Law's chest as he moaned. Luffy's tongue found the slit and ran across it, humming in delight. "L-Luffy…" The teen opened his eyes. Law had never called him by name before. His head was suddenly jerked back and lips met his in a passionate kiss. He playfully sucked on Law's tongue, bringing his arms up to hug around the man's middle. Law growled lightly, pushing his fingers in faster, stretching him, searching.

Luffy gasped loudly when Law brushed up against his prostate. He buried his face against Law's shoulder as it was hit again. "Aaahhh… Traffy, yessss," He winced in pain slightly, a third digit joined the first two in spreading his entrance. Law aimed for the bundle of nerves and soon had Luffy moaning against him again. He began to push back on the hand pleasuring him, half-humping Law in the process. Law hissed at the feeling of Luff's hard-on rubbing his and pulled his fingers out. He kissed Luffy silent before he could protest.

His back hit the grass once again with Law hovering over him. He spread Luffy's legs, one pulled up near his chest, and pressed his cock dangerously close to his entrance. Seeking the same feeling from moments earlier, Luffy pushed against him in anticipation. Law held Luffy hips still as he pushed in, not slowly but not very fast either. Every moan and cry was swallowed by his mouth over Luffy's. He stopped once he was in all the way.

"Fuck… Straw Hat," Law whispered. He kissed Luffy's mouth before pressing kisses to his cheek and shut eyes. Luffy dragged his nails down Law's back and arms, eliciting a hiss from the surgeon. Luffy whimpered again as he shifted his hips. Law reached down to stroke him, distracting him from the searing pain. "Straw Hat…" Luffy's eyes remained shut. Law held him close and began to pull out. "Hey…"

Luffy let out a broken cry when he felt Law start to move. It didn't hurt quite as bad as he thought or as Law had made it seem. Through the feeling, a sudden fizzy warmth appeared and he could hear Law calling out to him. He moaned a little louder and adjusted his hold around the man's shoulders. "Traffy~"

Law swore under his breath as he thrust faster into Luffy. The teen arced into him once more as he found the tender area again. The cries from Luffy urged him on to hit it every time. "Damn…"

"Aaahhh! Law, please… Haaahhh!" Luffy gasped into his shoulder. "I want…"

Law kissed him again, he continued to mumble against his lips. He had started to move his hips in time with Law's. The doctor reached down and roughly stroked Luffy, pushing him over the edge again. The teen's scream and tight heat around brought him to his own climax soon after. He stilled inside Luffy, looking down at the flushed teen.

Finally, after his head had cleared, Law pulled out. He remained hovering over the teen, brushing his hair out of his face and observing him. "Luffy…" The young captain's eyes were closed, his breathing deep and heavy. "Luffy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough-"

"That was awesome!" Luffy hugged him tightly and laughed.

Law couldn't help but laugh as well as he fell beside him in the grass. ' _Idiot,_ ' He let Luffy wrap himself around him as they went back to sleep. In the morning he had to make his way back to the New World. He would probably leave before Straw Hat woke up. But for now he could indulge a little more.

* * *

-Punk Hazard-

"Hey, Traffy!" Luffy pulled Law back a little while Franky (Nami) continued ahead toward the others.

"Yes, Straw Hat?"

Luffy looked a little strange, acting shy as he stared at the snow beneath his feet. "Back then, on Amazon Lily… Was it just for that day or," Luffy paused, actually thinking about what he wanted to say.

Law's eyes widen a bit. "More than just a one time thing?" Luffy looked up at him and he smirked. "We'll see." He leaned down and kissed Luffy gently, tugging on the lower lips as he pulled away. "We'll be with each other for a while during this alliance."


End file.
